Curious, Very Curious
by mei-mei mochi
Summary: A girl with curious eyes who grew up trying to desperately understand who she really is and the answer came in the form of an owl barging in her sitting room with a letter. The story would mostly follow the book with the addition of my OC. and with some twists here and there XD Romance and final pairings would develop later in the story
1. Chapter 1

Some modifications on the system:

Since in the book (correct me if I'm wrong [sorry]) the young wizards and witches will receive their letters once they are 11 years of age right?

In this story, they will receive their Hogwarts acceptance letters on the year that they turn 11. 

So yeah, that's it for now XD

And now the story~~ 3

I'll give you a preview of my life so far.

I was orphaned when I was nearing my 5th birthday, which is coincidentally Christmas Eve. My parents were doing some last minute shopping like all the adults

do and there was a ruckus at the mall that they went to, different flashes of lights kept bouncing off walls and people were screaming and running in every

direction. The witnesses described it as new kind of bomb or something, and then the whole place just..crumbled. And every year after that, my Christmas wish

was to see my parents again.

Our landlady, Mrs. Jones a wife of a war veteran, was kind enough to take care of me since I didn't have any known relatives and since then I've grown

absolutely fond of her. Since she owns the whole lot, I've always wondered why no one occupied our old flat, I mean, it's fully furnished and has a nice view of

the park across the street and it really is just a wonderful place. After a lot of convincing, Nana (a nickname I use for Mrs. Jones) finally told me that my parents

have paid the rent in advance up until I turn 17, which is enough time for me to find some sort of job to support myself. So basically I have a place for myself~

Neat huh? But I just go up there to take my lessons since I'm home-schooled (I had a pretty lot of bad report cards from schools and angry letters from parents

telling me to stay away from their kids).. 

Well anyhoo~

I haven't properly introduced myself.

Hello. My name is Emilia Antoinette Reece Baskerville for formalities sake but I prefer Emily for short. I live in a small flat in central London with my landlady as

my constant companion and the occasional tutor that comes thrice a week. But they don't really last that long, because something unexplainable happens

when I get angry, the furniture would start shaking, books would start flying and the telly would change channels every second and then... well.. I get to meet

new people every other week.

It really is strange...

I wonder...

It sounds awfully like magic doesn't it?

please rate and review~ This is my second time writing a story~ so i need all the help i could get XD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter~ It rightfully belongs to J.K Rowling, our queen 3

Any resemblance to characters or any living persons is purely coincidental. Lol.

Please review~~! I want to know how I could improve XD

And now for the story~!

**June 15**

The sound of a door slamming from the room above and a stream of curses left the mouth of a middle aged man.

'Never in my entire life!' said the tutor stomping down the stairs towards the room opposite the front door and pounding on it with his fist until a kind-faced lady answered it.

"Have I been disgraced ! I Quit!'. he shouted in front of Mrs. Jones and then walked out the of the building.

'Well good riddance~!'. I said while sitting on the steps.

Mrs. Jones sighed and approached the young girl. ' Oh Emily' she said, as she guided her charge up the stairs and towards the last room from the right with the door painted blue. 'You know that's not how a lady should act' . she said as she opened the door.

'Oh my!' she said as she turned to the child 'Why on earth is this room look like it gone under WWII?' then she went on the search for a broom and started sweeping the glass shards that littered the floor.

"I..." *sniff* "But I.." i said. As I scrunched up my face in an effort to restrain my tears, Mrs. Jones, let go of the broom and hugged me.'Oh poppet'.. she said as she smoothed my hair.

"I don't understand Nana.. I just got so angry! And then – and then the books started flapping around Mr. Bruner and then the cups started exploding! I exclaimed

"I didn't do anything! I swear nana!" I said as I clutched her apron.

'Shh sshh, calm down deary. I don't blame you one bit. I never liked that old cod anyway!' She said as she dusted me off. I smiled weakly as I wiped my nose.

'Well now we can't waste a beautiful morning like this one'. she said as she got up and opened the window. ' why don't we go - OH MY! She exclaimed. At that instant a brown tawny owl came rushing in and landed on the upturned coach and gave a soft hoot.

We stood there for a minute or so and then I broke the silence by shouting "Woah! It's! It's an owl Nana! In Broad daylight! I said, as I approached the owl, it extended its leg to show a letter that went by:

**Ms. E. Baskerville**

Unit3

Blue Door from the right

Pendragons Apartments

London

"It's for me! It's even got my door!" I shouted

'Well, we don't see that everyday now do we?' she chuckled as she wiped her hands on her apron 'Go on then, open it.'

I gingerly unlatched the letter from the owl and it took off in a whirl of puff.

Dear **Ms. Baskerville**

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

**Minerva McGonagall**

Deputy Headmistress

...

...

...

"robes and wands, spell books, a cauldron and toads." I said as I read some of the requirements listed on the piece of parchment. "This is an awfully long list nana", I said as I showed the list to my caretaker "I mean, do witches even exist?"

'You are most certainly correct' said a new voice

Nana and I immediately looked at the source of the voice that was standing in the doorway.

She was a middle aged woman with a stern face whose hair was up in a tight bun I presume, with a pointy hat. She was wearing robes that touched the floor which was peculiar because it was the middle of July and she had a soft smile on her face.

'Forgive my intrusion' she said as her eyes scanned the state of _my_ flat.

'Oh! My- well- I apologize for the mess, but please, please do come in!.' My caretaker said as she attempted to straighten up the furniture.

'Please, allow me' . said the newcomer as she pulled out a long stick from her sleeve and waved it and then everything in the room moved on its own. It was like watching a film on backwards and then suddenly everything was fixed again.

"wow". I whispered

'well I'll be...' nana said.

' Now that everything is as it should be, I hope,'. She said as she sat on the plush chair 'Please, do make yourselves more comfortable'

Nanas mouth looked just like a fish trying to breath and I had to direct her to the sofa in case she decided to faint. "Um, I'll just get you something to drink" said I while I stood up

'Oh that won't be necessary Ms. Baskerville'. Said the guest. And as I sat down again a tray bearing cups and a pot of tea with some biscuits was floating and settled on the table in front of us.

'I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of invading your pantry. Apparating long distances makes one quite famished.' She said

'Oh, that's my best set'. Nana said.

'And a wonderful set it is madam'. The guest said as she poured tea in the cups and handed our own.

'Now, let me introduce myself, my name is Minerva Mcgonagall-

"You name was on my letter," I interrupted.

'Yes, I am Deputy Headmistress as you have read, and I am also a Professor of Transfiguration in Hogwarts where we cater to young adults such as yourself". She said as she nodded at my direction.

"So it really is real then?! Magic I mean. This isn't some weird joke is it.?". I said as I looked at her suspiciously.

Professor McGonagall gave her a warm smile and picked up a spoon from the tea set. 'Haven't you ever wondered when you don't like something it would just simply..go away?' the moment she said those words, the spoon disappeared from her fingers.

'My teaspoon!' . my landlady cried in horror as a part of her best set suddenly vanished.

"Woah! What-! Where did it go?" I asked as I grasped her hand and checked for strings or anything that involved tricks. "Um, I meant was..Where did the spoon go professor?" I asked meekly after noticing my rude behaviour.

'To nowhere and everywhere.' She said as she conjured the item again. ' which you will understand better when you begin studying transfiguration and other classes.

'If..' she said as turned to face Nana. 'you allow this wonderful child to attend our academe.'

'Children who are born with magical abilities are a hazard to themselves and to the people around them if proper training is not ensured. Their powers are usually triggered by heightened emotions, and I'm guessing that is what transpired in this room, moments before my arrival.'. said McGonagall as she looked at me.

'Hogwarts is governed by Professor Albus Dumbledore who is a renowned and a much respected wizard whose goal is to provide young witches and wizards an education that would allow them to better understand their gifts and to expand their abilities. It is a boarding school located in an unplottable land on the coast of Ireland. By unplottable, it means that it cannot be charted by maps and regular people cannot approach it because of the protective barrier around it. I can assure you that your charge is safe within the confines of our walls.'. she said.

'When children who posses magical abilities turn 11 years of age, they are given the chance to be trained by qualified teachers in order to help them harness their powers in preparation for the Adult world, may it be in the Wizarding community of or in the Muggle community, which is a we address those of no magical traces. Though this is not compulsory, but it is highly encouraged because Ms. Baskerville here is entering a crucial phase where she will have to learn and control her powers.

'I must say, I really should'nt be the one to decide, I'm not her parent.' . Nana said.

'But you are her legal guardian'. Professor Mc Gonagall pressed on.

Nana pursed her lips and turned to face me and said,' Is this what you want Emily?' She held my hands in her own and said 'Will this make you happy?

I squeezed back in assurance and smiled towards the deputy Headmistress and said, " Did... my parents go to Hogwarts as well?

'Ah of course, Mr. Adamus Baskerville and Ms. Helena Reece. I have not yet earned the privilege of meeting another pair of fine students such as them. I apologize for what transpired in your family. Your mother was in Gryffindor, while your father was sorted in Ravenclaw. Miss Reece was quiet the feisty woman who was very protective of her friends, while your father was usually the one to calm her down. He was always the level-headed one of the two' she chuckled as she reminisced about the past.'

'When you arrive at Hogwarts you will be sorted into either of the 4 houses, Gryffindor, Hufflpuff, Raveclaw, and Slytherin wherein you will learn to-habituate with other students in your designated house.'

"So I need to take an exam before I am to be sorted? I don't think I'm any good when it comes to exams" I flustered.

'You don't need to worry, the sorting hat would decide where you will be placed, you need only sit and wait for his answer' she said reassuringly.

I squeezed the back of my caretakers hand, looked at the mysterious guest and proudly answered. " I'll go. I'll go to Hogwarts!"


	3. part 2

OMG i didn't expect these amount of views ahahaha XD Thank you for reading and visiting my story~

As for the location of her flat, well I'm obviously not knowledgeable about the place 'cause I just made it up[sorry]. For clarities sake, let's just say it's close[mmm a few blocks give or take] to the visitors entrance to the Ministry of Magic :D

I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP 'cause if I did there would be Drarry in it and other stuffs 3 sole property is to our Queen J.K Rowling

Any resemblance to living or fictional characters is coincidental. I do not make any money out of this.

Please rate and review~ it would help a lot XD

_Same day_

"_The day continued on with an extensive orientation on anything and everything about the world that was introduced to us mere hours before. Although, introduce doesn't fit quiet right now does it? ; magic and powers, well my powers to be exact was always there and we just didn't have an explanation for it if it weren't for Professor McGonagall. And now I understand, more or less."_

'Splendid!'.she said as the guest beamed and promptly stood up.

"Wait professor! Where would I find these items? I doubt that I could buy a collapsible cauldron at our local store" I said.

'Our caretaker, Rubeus Hagrid, along with another new student of ours will come and pick you up on the 31st and escort you both to Diagon Ally to assist you with your shopping'. She said as she fixed her hat.

"Are these expensive, I mean, I don't want to burden nana with more stuff than necessary.." I said as I looked at my caretaker.

'It'll be fine Emily, I'm sure we could cover all this, um, books and cloaks' Mrs Jones said as she pinched my cheek

'I belive that you don't have to worry about the expenses Mrs Jones. If by any chance did Mr and Mrs Baskerville give you an old key for safe-keeping?'

'hmm..Well, now that you mention it'. Nana said as she shuffled towards the mantel piece and took away a loose brick and behind it was a small parcel wrapped in a dark cloth and handed it over to the professor. 'I know what your'e thinking, why would an old key be hiding in the wall? Well, I planned to make Emily here go on a treasure hunt on her birthday' she chuckled.

'Now i remember! I think it was during our 3rd Christmas together and we were enjoying the champagne and then they said me that it was an early present for Emily. I didn't quiet understand them as they suddenly started babbling about a bank and hoblins and such. I think the wine might have made them abit tipsy by then' Nana said as she reminsced

'Ah, Yes they were reffering to Gringgots Bank that is run by but trustworthy enough.' She examined the key closely and turned it over in her hands and said. 'This is Emilia's inheritance..' and handed the key over to me and added. 'It would do well for you to keep it my dear'

"..Alright professor" I said as I gripped the key firmly in my hand. Its a bronze key with the end shaped like a paw print and its a bit dusty.

'That's wonderful Emily!' nana said as she clapped her hands

'I'm sorry professor' I said as I stopped her from stepping out of the room a second time. 'Can Nana come with us to Diagon Ally?'

'If she would like then she may' McGonagall said.

'Oh dear I've got an appointment for my hip you see. You tell me all about it when you come home, alright?' Mrs. Jones said as she lightly hugged me.

'Well that settles everthing. I will await for you on the steps of Hogwarts' . Professor Mc Gonagall said as she handed me a ticket bearing the name of the train on platforms 9 ¾ at Kings Cross Station and began walking towards the door.

"But professor, there's no such thing as a 9 ¾. I've been to Kings Cross." I explained.

As the mysterious guest placed her hand on the foorframe and looked back. 'My dear, not everything is as it seems..' she said and disappeared with a *pop* and she was gone.

...

...

...

"Pinch me nana, I must be dreaming.." I said in awe as we both stared at the spot where a certain Professor stood upon."Ow! Nana I didn't really mean it.." I exclaimed as I massaged the sore spot.

'Now you have to pinch me next Poppet' she said. And I did and we both massaged our arms and went on with our day.


End file.
